Divertido Corazón Inocente de Slowpoke…
by Evans L. Phantom
Summary: El mundo de Ash Ketchum cambia, durante una emergencia debe ponerse serio y algo en su interior despierta, ahora debe prepararse para los problemas que se ciernen en su vida, eso incluye los problemas que su densa forma de ser han causado en damas especiales, llevándolo mas allá del limite y de la escala de rojos conocida por el hombre.


Buenos días, gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi escrito, no teman ser directos pues soy un veterano en el tema de la escritura, espero les haya gustado o al menos que haya servido para matar el tiempo de forma entretenida. Aprovecho también para decir que también estoy trabajando en un escrito de Ash y Roxie, pero eso sera para después, también, este escrito sera bastante extenso y se inclinara a Ash y su legado como el guardián del aura, pero mas que nada y aun que no lo parezca, a los problemas que le trae ser un tonto denso y afortunado, combinando la acción y el misterio con la comedia y el romance, sobre todo las ultimas dos cosas.

**_Divertido Corazón Inocente de Slowpoke…_**

**_Prologo_**

Ash Ketchum, así me pusieron mis padres, bueno, realmente así me puso mi madre porque si fuera por mi padre ahora me llamaría de una forma tan ridícula que no quiero ni pensarlo, mi madre siempre fue la que tuvo creatividad y también tenía el método perfecto para hacerle ver a mi padre que estaba haciendo el ridículo (Suspiro)… Pero hablare de ellos más adelante, por ahora concentrémonos en las cosas que me pasaron para llegar a donde estoy ahora…

Nací en Pueblo Paleta, una pequeño pueblo de la región Kanto, pase gran parte de mi infancia ahí con mi madre, mi padre es un entrenador igual que yo y aun cuando me tubo a mí, siguió sus sueños, claro no sin antes "hablar" con mi madre al respecto para que lo dejara ir, es decir, suplico y lloriqueo hasta que mi madre acepto, claro que, ella puso términos y condiciones, solo si los cumplía todos al pie de la letra ella le daría permiso. Actualmente tengo 17 años y dentro de unos pocos meses 18, pienso hacer una pequeña celebración aquí en mi casa, porque las fiestas que se hacen en Pueblo Paleta son pequeñas pero cómodas y divertidas, así también me aseguro de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi madre que bien nos hacía falta a los dos. Mi madre se llama Delia Ketchum, nunca me dijo su apellido de soltera, dice que si alguien la llama así se siente vieja, y nadie quiere decirle así a mi mama, créanme, el prof. Oak, un reconocido científico e investigador pokemon, lo hiso una vez cuando yo era apenas un niño de unos 4 años y medio durante una fiesta… Fue horrible, recuerdo que además de estar ayudando a Gary, mi rival del cual hablare después, a cargar al pobre profesor totalmente inconsciente hacia el laboratorio para llevarlo a su recamara o a algún sofá mientras venia la ambulancia, tenía signos de haber estado en la peor y más sangrienta guerra jamás librada, al laboratorio, mientras escuchaba como los demás vecinos intentaban calmar a mi madre… Oh, el horror… El horror…

Como sea, basta de recordar ese trauma, no quiero tener que asistir a terapia, otra vez, mi madre siempre fue de llevar una sonrisa en el corazón y lo demostraba siempre, incluso cuando se enojaba, todos en el pueblo la conocen, a todos les cae bien y viceversa, algunos de los hombres de aquí me dijeron algunas veces que mi padre se había llevado a la última mujer decente que quedaba en todo Kanto, la verdad pienso que así es, no digo esto solo por ser su de sus hijo pero, no eh visto a ninguna otra mujer en todo Kanto que sea tan buena como ella, pero supongo que eso lo deben de decir todos los que tienen una madre que los quiere y los protege como lo hace la mía.

En fin, sigamos, el siguiente del cual debería hablar seria mi padre, pero como se poco y nada de él, pasemos a otro tema así que veamos… Aunque este tema es algo tedioso seguiré con mis amigos de la infancia, ese es un tema que me interesa, ¿por qué?, muy fácil, porque yo no recuerdo tanto de mi infancia, nada más que algunos traumas que involucran al profesor haciendo enojar a mi madre varias veces, bueno eso entre otras cientos de cosas que de las que no hablare ahora, así que empecemos por Gary, más que un amigo de la infancia es un rival de toda la vida, desde que nos presentaron hace ya más de 15 años no hemos hecho nada más que intentar superar al otro en todo, pero hace 2 años Gary empezó con eso de querer ser investigador pokemon igual que el profesor, aun así ambos sabemos bien que nuestra rivalidad está presente y en algún punto de nuestras vidas, algún día, el y yo, tendremos que volver a pelear para decidir quién es el mejor.

Ya sea comiendo, corriendo, nadando, caminando, en bici, durmiendo, hasta en la edad y el obviamente me gano en esta ultima por que el es un año mayor que yo solo por unas semanas, todo para saber cual de nosotros es el mejor, pero nadie y digo nadie, puede chocar puños con alguien tanto tiempo y solo sentir odio, no, el odio jamás existió entre nosotros, más bien era una cuestión de… No sé cómo expresarlo, esta es una de esas situaciones que solo pueden comprender los hombres, el al igual que yo es de Pueblo Paleta, sus padres se mudaron a Ciudad Verde junto con su hermana pero el decidió quedarse con su abuelo, el Profesor Samuel Oak , la verdad nunca me importo que fuera su nieto, y según el profesor, es por eso que Gary y yo siempre nos llevamos también, pero si a eso se lo llamaba bien, entonces nosotros debemos ser los mejores amigos del mundo (nótese mi sarcasmo). Pero como yo digo, no existe la amistad perfecta, solo la verdadera, eso lo aprendí hace mucho y aun que odie admitirlo, Gary es ahora para mí lo que estoy seguro yo soy para él, un hermano. Me atrevo a decir que también para su hermana menor, quien por cierto cumple años solo un día después de mí, y hablando de ella, ¿Por qué no seguimos por su hermana ya que tocamos el tema?...

Dios, ella me caía mejor que su insoportable hermano, a Gary lo conocí desde que era un bebe (según mi madre), a su hermana, Blue, la conocí en un campamento igual que otra amiga que hice y de la cual hablare más delante, como dije no recuerdo mucho, Blue siempre fue de esas hermanas que regañaban a su hermano si se ponía muy molesto, en un principio creí que haría lo mismo con migo, ósea, golpearme y demás cosas que me dieron a entender que ella era muy pero muy fuerte para su edad, pero lo cierto aquí es que como la gran mayoría de las veces que Gary y yo competíamos, y él me ganaba, ella me ayudaba a levantarme y además era especialmente… Como decirlo, era, era… Era muy "apegada" y "considerada" con migo, nunca entendí porque, era algo que a veces me incomodaba, al contrario de Gary quien solo decía y cito: "¡Pues es obvio, ella tiene que ayudar al perdedor de mi rival hoy para que yo pueda ganarle el día de mañana!"… Que recuerdos, valla patán arrogante que era Gary, aun que yo tampoco me quedaba atrás.

Aun recuerdo sus ojos azules, iguales a los de su madre, pero de alguna forma eran más hermosos, eran más azules que el cielo y más profundos que el mar… No se confundan, no es que me guste Blue, también recuerdo perfectamente a su madre Leaf diciendo lo lindo que nos veíamos juntos y que algún día ella esperaba que le diga mama, claro que a mi edad no me costaba tanto decirle así, pero cuando intente decirlo mi madre me alejo de ella y me abraso muy fuerte, lo recuerdo porque creo que ese día se me partió la columna, lamentablemente no recuerdo lo que dijo porque yo estaba tratando de aguantar el dolor por mi espalda rota e inservible mientras intentaba recuperar algo de aire en mis pulmones para no morir tan joven, todo lo que sé es que mi mama le dijo algo a la madre de Blue, ella sonrió como desafiándola y luego me desmaye… No es de mis mejores recuerdos lo sé, y ni siquiera sé porque lo recordé, que miedo… Sigamos, Blue de vez en cuando también participaba en nuestras tonterías, y que conste que digo tonterías y no competencias por que estar compitiendo es diferente a hacer tonterías, y me refiero a cosas como jugarle bromas al profesor, meter la mano de Gary en agua tibia y algunas veces al profesor, encerrar a Gary en el corral de los Tauros, aun que esa última fue idea de Blue luego de que Gary se comiera unos caramelos que creyó eran míos que resultaron ser de ella.

En serio, que buenos recuerdos, siempre me da risa el recordar todo eso, pero… Gary y Blue un día me dijeron que ellos no eran los únicos en jugar con migo, como por ejemplo en el campamento, no entiendo porque cada vez que hago memoria solo recuerdo a Blue con Gary mientras su madre me miraba a mi algo enojada… No… No era a mí… Había otras personas que me veían enojadas, pero mi madre me veía con felicidad, mientras que otras como Blue y mi otra amiga también me veían algo enojadas, Gary me veía también pero él estaba con su misma expresión fanfarrona y creída de siempre, solo él y mi madre eran los que no parecían estar enojados, después mire al profesor pero el parecía estar con una expresión rara, como no queriendo decir nada por temor a algo… No entendía nada, pero solo recuerdo eso, todo es muy confuso después, ellos me miraban a mí y alguien más, pero… ¿Quién era ese alguien?... Mejor dicho, ¿Quién **_es _**ese alguien?, nunca me había preocupado por recordar esos días, nunca me detuve a pensar tanto en algo o alguien del pasado, por que cuando trataba de recordar había demasiados vacios, no lo entendía, no lo entiendo, de verdad me da dolor de cabeza pensar tanto, esa es otra razón por la que no pienso demasiado sin necesidad, es como desperdiciar el agua.

Bien, siguiendo, luego intentare recordar pero en lo que se me pasa el dolor de cabeza les seguiré contando de los demás, ya les hable de casi todos mis amigos de la infancia, ahora are una pequeña introducción de los amigos actuales que hice en mis diferentes viajes, esos que encontré a lo largo de mi travesía para ser Maestro Pokemon, esos son buenos recuerdos que me relajan bastante, en mi opinión uno de los más memorables fue el día en que conocí a Brock, el ex-líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter, me acompaño por varios años y al igual que mis otros acompañantes, estuvo presente en varios momentos decisivos de mi vida, tal vez lo mas cercano a un hermano que jamás tuve, digo, además de Gary, pero la diferencia entre Brock y Gary, es que a Brock lo veo como un hermano mayor con el que me llevaba bien y teníamos una relación bastante parecida a la que él tiene con sus verdaderos hermanos, en cambio con Gary… Bueno, dejémoslo como que ahora somos "hermanos" y ya, después esta Misty, una chica con un carácter de los mil Gyarados, en otras palabras, una total y completa loca, o al menos eso solía pensar, ella fue una de las primeras amigas que hice al iniciar mi viaje, por asares del destino y también un poquito por mi culpa, la conocí bajo circunstancias bastante únicas diría yo. ya que no siempre te roba la bicicleta un chico que está cargando un Pikachu mal herido mientras es perseguido por una parvada de Spearows furiosos solo para destrozarla pocos minutos más tarde.

Sí señor, yo diría, hermosa forma de empezar una amistar con la persona más amable, comprensible y paciente del mundo entero, y para los que no captan, eso, fue sarcasmo, ella sin duda alguna fue de mis mejores amigas, ¿Por qué?, ni yo mismo lo sé, solo sé que ella estuvo con migo en los momentos más locos de mi vida junto con Brock, y luego Tracy, otro de mis mejores amigos que conocí en el archipiélago de las Islas Naranjas, un artista y actualmente asistente del prof. Oak, siguiendo, en resumen, Misty es una chica que hasta donde yo alcanzo a comprender y hasta donde me explico Brock, es una chica con buen corazón, eso ya lo savia, que aun que a veces se comporta como una maniática, lo que por cierto pasa muy seguido, también es sensible por dentro y tiene un gran fuerza interna, y física si la haces estallar, todo eso ya lo savia y cuando se lo dije a Brock el me miro con una cara de "Si claro y yo salgo con una modelo", otro detallito antes de que sigamos con esto, me gustaría agregar que Brock, por mas buen hermano que sea, siempre, y digo siempre, se comporta como un baboso frente a las chicas, o al menos eso escuche que le dijo Misty siempre que lo hacía "reaccionar" para que deje de actuar así.

Luego, conocí a May, una chica de la región Hoenn, otra bici que rompí accidentalmente mientras traba de ayudar a Pikachu, hija de Norman líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo, buen sujeto y muy fuerte también, aun que al principio a May no le interesaba mucho el asunto de los pokemon, con el tiempo dejo que yo le enseñara lo que savia, ella decidió que quería ser una coordinadora pokemon, es decir, son peleas pokemon pero más elegantes y en los concursos siempre tienes tiempo límite y puntos que se te van restando si no lo haces bien, la verdad nunca entendí demasiado eso, solo sé que participé en un concurso con ella y quedamos en empate, pero de todas formas optamos por compartir el listón, yo aún conservo mi mitad, después de un tiempo no tardo en unírsenos su hermano menor Max, un niño con ansias de volverse un entrenador pokemon tan bueno como yo, hmp, bueno aunque para eso le hace falta entrenar muuuucho tiempo, y como no podía falta, después se nos unió Brock, ya saben, peleando, obteniendo medallas, asistiendo a concursos, viendo a Brock hacerse el galán frente a cualquier chica que pasara frente a nosotros.

Fueron muchos recuerdos, igual con Dawn, otra chica que conocí durante mi viaje en Sinnoh, en ciudad Hojas Gemelas, y también fue otra bici más que tendré que reponer algún día solo espero que eso se detenga en un futuro, bueno, también conocí a su madre Johanna, una ex-coordinadora pokemon bastante famosa, Dawn y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, aun que igual que con May tuve que enseñarle algunas cosas ya que apenas iniciaba su viaje, llegamos a hacernos muy cercanos, incluso tenemos un saludo especial, ella también quería convertirse en coordinadora pokemon, solo que ella lo hacía porque le gustaba todas esas cosas igual que a su madre lo cual me pareció algo obvio desde un principió. Y como siempre mis dos inseparables compañeros no podían faltar, el primero Pikachu, y el segundo, Brock. Ya se imaginaran como es el resto del viaje, con lo que no contaba en este viaje era hacerme de un rival formidable y con el que hasta el día de hoy sigo sosteniendo esa rivalidad, el nombre de la persona a la que me refiero es… Paul, que enojo, solo recordar como trataba a sus pokemon me da tanta rabia, y no solo a los pokemon si no también a las personas, cualquiera que considerara inferior o débil solo lo despreciaba y lo ignoraba, o al menos eso fue hasta que le gane durante los cuartos de final en la liga pokemon, fue una batalla que jamás olvidare, después de eso el empezó a actuar… Menos frio por ponerlo de alguna forma… También estaba Barry ahora que lo pienso, aunque lo veo más como amigo que como rival, quiero decir, su actitud deja mucho que desear y aun que es buen entrenador aún le faltan muchos detalles que pulir, pero criticar es fácil, a mí también me faltan algunos detalles.

Luego siguió Teselia, ahí fue donde tuve que despedirme de Brock, el necesitaba regresar a cuidar de sus hermanos, pero también, tuvo que regresar por algo de suma importancia, algo a lo que yo nunca podría negarme, el regreso para seguir su sueño y convertirse en doctor pokemon, y aun que al principio me sentí algo solo, luego conocí a Iris, una chica empeñada en decirme niño cada 2 palabras, aun cuando ella fuera menor que yo, la conocí cuando intente atraparla con una pokebola, pensé que era un pokemon, y viendo solo su cabello es comprensible, al menos no tenía bicicleta que reclamar, ella estaba empeñada en convertirse en una Maestra Dragón, es casi lo mismo que Maestro Pokemon solo que especializándose en pokemons tipo dragón, y luego de eso conocimos a Cilan, uno de los 3 líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Gres, al igual que Brock el era un excelente cocinero, pero aun así, por buenos que fueran Brock y Cilan, prefería a muerte la comida de mi madre. El objetivo de Cilan era convertirse en Sommelier Pokemon, que hasta donde yo entendía, era alguien especializado en determinar el grado de las relaciones que tenia uno con sus pokemon y esas cosas, si lo de coordinador pokemon no lo entendía del todo, lo de sommelier menos, y ya era un logro que no solo supiera mencionarlo si no también recordar esa palabra.

La gran diferencia entre Brock y Cilan, ahora que lo pienso y por lo que estoy agradecido con Arceus, es que el no intentaba conquistar a toda chica que se nos cruzara, en cambio, el solo se limitaba a decir un montón de cosas relacionadas con la comida y condimentos, esas cosas que ni yo y estoy más que seguro que Iris entendíamos, pero bueno, la mayoría del tiempo resultaba gracioso, a demás solo teníamos que escuchar esas cosas y después recibir nuestro almuerzo así que no había quejas. Mientras viajábamos por la región no solo hice muchos amigos, sino que también hice un nuevo rival, y este, pese a no ser tan frio como Paul, me molestaba bastante su actitud arrogante, y eso que era solo un novato que estaba empezando su viaje, pero bueno, entre él y Paul yo le apuesto todo mi dinero a Paul, a y por cierto el nombre del chico que les estoy diciendo es Trip. Siempre con su cámara, con su ambición de derrotar al campeón Alder, no tengo idea de por qué, así que por favor no me pregunten, Alder, ese tipo de verdad que era raro en todo el sentido de la palabra, por no decir olvidadizo y sumamente insistente con las chicas, su actitud me recordó bastante a Brock por lo que me causaba gracia y nostalgia a la vez, sin embargo, al menos savia cuando tirar la toalla, o eso me hizo pensar en un principio, pero bueno mejor dejémoslo así por la paz.

Luego de haber narrado esa breve introducción de mis amigos más memorables me gustaría hablar de mis más grandes aventuras que compartí con mis ellos, luego les contare de los actuales, ya entenderán porque, empecemos por la vez que salvamos al mundo con la ayuda de los pokemon legendarios, las tres aves legendarias de Kanto, Moltres, Articuno y Zapdos, pero no contábamos con que otro pokemon nos brindaría su ayuda para ese pesado trabajo, su nombre era Lugia, un pokemon realmente poderoso y sabio, al final, logramos nuestro cometido, recuerdo que en esa ocasión éramos Misty, Tracy y yo, a y también una chica que era nativa de unas islas cercanas, se llamaba Melody, ella parecía no caerle bien a Misty, jamás sabré porque. Otra de esas aventuras fue en Hoenn, donde tuvimos que detener a un grupo criminal conocido como "Equipo Aqua" con ayuda de su equipo rival el Equipo Magma, en esta ocasión, tenia no solo a Brock, sino también a May y Max, lo cual lo hacia un poco mas difícil puesto que ellos eran prácticamente nuevos en el tema no solo de los pokemon, sino también en el tema de las organizaciones criminales, temía ponerlos en peligro, y en un punto, concentrarme solo en ellos, fue un error gravísimo que por poco y me cuesta a mi mejor amigo… El equipo Aqua quería controlar al pokemon legendario de los mares Kyogre, utilizando una especie de orbe sagrado que supuestamente le daría al que lo tuviera, total control sobre Kyogre y sus poderes para lo que quisiera, sin embargo, lo mismo aplicaba para el otro pokemon legendario, Groudon, su contraparte, yo nunca en mi vida hubiera podido pensar siquiera que al decir "cualquiera que tenga el orbe sagrado podrá controlar los poderes del pokemon legendario…" se refería realmente a CUALQUIERA, y cualquiera, en este caso, fue Pikachu…

Fue una experiencia casi traumática, y digo casi porque si no hubiera logrado rescatar a Pikachu… Bueno, estoy seguro de que ya saben lo que hubiera pasado y como me hubiera puesto, esa imagen de Pikachu siendo consumido por los poderes del orbe sagrado que controlaba a Groudon, aun me acosa, realmente llegue a pensar que perdería a mi compañero para siempre, gracias a Arceus que eso no paso. Tuve varias aventuras y experiencias parecidas con pokemon legendarios, tantas que me tomaría mucho tiempo contarlas todas, aun así, todas las aventuras que eh vivido hasta ahora, no se comparan en nada a la en mi opinión, fue y será una de las aventura más peligrosa de todas, una en la que llegue a preguntarme hasta donde es capaz de llegar la ambición del ser humano, casi perder a Pikachu fue una experiencia que se queda miles de kilómetros atrás a comparación con la "aventura" de la que les estoy hablando. Estoy hablando, de la vez en la que en un día común y corriente, un día como cualquier otro en la vida de un entrenador pokemon, después de derrotar a un chico que me avía desafiado en la mañana recibí una carta de un Dragonite mensajero, en la carta había lo que parecía ser un dispositivo raro que yo no reconocí y antes de preguntar o decir nada la imagen de una persona que no pude reconocer al principio apareció, diciendo que estaba invitado para ver al mejor maestro pokemon del mundo, a lo cual acepte al instante, sin escuchar advertencias, no escuchaba nada más que el sonido de mis sueños haciéndose realidad, podría ver al mejor maestro pokemon del mundo, desafiarlo, combatir con él, y si ocurría el milagro, granarle y ser reconocido al fin como el mejor…

Pero más tarde, solo escuche como ese sonido se convertía en el de algo rompiéndose en no miles, si no en millones de pedazos, los cuales caían sobre mí y yo solo podía quedarme hay parado recibiendo todos y cada uno de los pedazos que se estaban clavando en mi piel. Ese día entendí que por cada acción hay una consecuencia, viendo hacia atrás también me doy cuenta de que las acciones por las que más se paga, son las que no se hacen… Uno no espera tener que vivir esa clase de experiencia, uno nunca piensa que algo así podría pasarle, la primera vez en mi vida que estuve más cerca de la muerte que nunca, les estoy hablando de la vez que me enfrente a un pokemon que hasta ese momento tenía entendido, era el más poderoso e inteligente del mundo, el nombre de ese pokemon era, es, Mewtow… Más temprano que tarde descubrimos su historia, yo, mis amigos, y los demás entrenadores que llamo, él era un pokemon clonado, un experimento de la organización criminal, el Equipo Roket… De solo mencionarlo me da tanta rabia, robo y tráfico de pokemon, robos a gran escala, lavado de dinero, desarrollo de maquinaria altamente peligrosa, secuestro, el robo de información altamente confidencial, solo son la punta del iceberg, pero jugar con la vida como lo hicieron ellos… Eso no tiene perdón, si bien el trio que siempre intenta robarme a Pikachu es una excepción, pues ellos son malos para eso, por no decir desesperantes en algunas ocasiones, debo decir que no son malos, solo son "perseverantes", y eso en mi opinión se merece reconocimiento, en especial por que llevan años intentándolo pero no han podido concretar esa tarea, en fin.

Mewtow, es el nombre que le dieron a partir de su verdadero origen, el antiguo pokemon Mew, el pokemon del que fue clonado, y el pokemon por el cual sentía un profundo deseo de… Bueno, es complicado, la verdad no sabría cómo decirlo, pero estoy seguro que el debió haber sufrido como nadie, siendo un experimento y habiendo sido forzado para los nefastos propósitos del Equipo Roket, cuando mire por primera vez sus ojos, eran dolor puro, no había odio, era el dolor de haber descubierto que él no tenía nada ni a nadie, tal vez eso ocasiono que tuviera un cierto resentimiento hacia la humanidad, yo no lo culpo, pero tampoco podía permitir que el hiciera lo que quisiera, intente detenerlo, pero no tuve mejor idea que tratar de "bajarlo" que a puño limpio, cuando recuerdo eso en verdad me pregunto si de verdad madure en algún aspecto… Luego de haber sido azotado en la pared un par de veces para entender que no podría hacer a mi manera, él dijo que tanto yo como el resto de los que nos encontrábamos hay debíamos hacer el intento de vencerlo en el capo de batalla, cosa que aceptamos todos, valla sorpresa nos llevamos todos, jamás nos imaginamos que el sería capaz de crear sus propios clones para combatir, y lo peor de todo, eran más fuertes que nuestros pokemon, al final, paso lo que tenía que pasar y nuestros pokemon cayeron uno a uno, todo se empezó a tornar más y más oscuro para nosotros a medida que la cosa avanzaba, él nos quitó a nuestros pokemon, los clono, y finalmente, les dio la orden de destruirnos a todos, pero era más que obvio que yo no me rendiría sin pelear al igual que los demás, combatimos todo lo que pudimos, en un principio parecía que todo lo que hacíamos era inútil, pero llegado el momento todos estaban en igual condiciones, ninguno de nosotros contaba que en el peor de los momentos apareciera Mew, aquel pequeño pokemon que era capaz de hacerle frente al que se hacía llamar su enemigo jurado, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde apareció pero en ese momento me dio igual.

Por donde quiera que mirara los pokemon se peleaban con su contraparte, incluso Pikachu, los demás intentaban hacer algo, Misty y Brock trataban con todas sus fuerzas de frenar la pelea mientras Mewtow libraba una encarnizada pelea para destruir a Mew, sus poderes eran iguales, y no importa cuánto tratasen, todo lo que hacían era esquivar ataque tras ataque… De un momento a otro me arte, me canse de ver como esta guerra sin sentido seguía, no sé porque, no ni siquiera que fue lo que paso por mi mente en ese instante, para mí, el mundo se contrajo en la cabeza de un alfiler, mis piernas se movieron por si solas, mi mente estaba concentrada en solo una cosa, detener la guerra… Nunca me había sentido tan exento de conciencia, solo pensaba en parar todo esto de una vez y nada más, uno de los errores más grandes y tontos de mi vida fruto de mi complejo de héroe, o la cosa más loca y e increíble que se haya hecho nunca, por decisión propia me quedo con la segunda, el hecho es que me interpuse entre los ataques de Mew y Mewtow, luego de eso solo recuerdo oscuridad, lo siguiente que supe es que cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo todos estaban quietos y la pelea había acabado, Pikachu estaba llorando igual que mis amigos y todos los demás, sorprendentemente también los pokemon clonados, incluso Mewtow… Creo que el hecho de que el llorara tiene que ver con el hecho de haber visto como Pikachu se preocupó tanto por mi cuando me "desmaye", supongo que ver el fuerte lazo que comparto con mis pokemon toco su corazón por cursi que suene eso, sin duda, fue la aventura más difícil que tuve nunca pero que tuvo un final feliz… Pero a diferencia de eso, de todo lo que vi y viví en estos años, jamás llegue a pensar que por más que la vida me desafiara con tantos retos, de verdad nunca estaría preparado para lo que el destino tenía preparado para mí…

… … … …

Ciudad Luminalia - Kalos:

… Gritos, llantos, suplica, solo eso se escuchaba en lo que alguna vez fue una de las más bellas ciudades de Kalos, pues en estos momentos, la ciudad entera era cede de una guerra interna que tenía como autores a la organización criminal más peligrosa de todo Kalos, el Team Flear, quienes ahora, destruían a diestra y siniestra todo lo que se les interpusiera en el camino, no hace mucho, los pokemon legendarios despertaron, y con ellos, la guerra, todo comenzó por cuando un miembro de la realeza anuncio en una conferencia de presan que daría un mensaje que cambiaría la forma de ver el mundo, no se tardó mucho para que los periodistas, camarógrafos, escritores y demás miembros de los medios estuvieran atiborrados queriendo saber de qué se trataba, esto por supuesto también llamo la atención de la gran mayoría de las personas, y como no, esto tomaría lugar en ciudad Luminalia, capital de Kalos, donde todo daría comienzo, con el sol en lo alto y la muchedumbre de gente que se había juntado ya, el espectáculo dio comienzo, dentro de la torre Prisma ya se estaba esperando la llegada del hombre que daría al mundo el tan esperado mensaje que supuestamente, daría una nueva forma de ver las cosas… Nada más alejado de la verdad… Apenas el reloj dio las 12 p.m en punto, todo el mundo ya estaba en su asiento, y con la gente empezando a ponerse ansiosa, aquel hombre, se hizo presente, no era nada más y nada menos que Sir Lysson, quien ahora avanzaba a paso firme hacia el podio colocado justo frente a todos, sin embargo, sus ropas no eran las mismas de siempre, y esas gafas, algo raro en la forma habitual de vestir, detrás de él, pero decidieron no darle tanta importancia, en cambio solo decidieron escuchar con atención las palabras del hombre frente a ellos.

\- Compañeros, hoy, me da mucho orgullo decirles, que yo, Sir Lysson, eh visto no solo el futuro de nuestra amada Kalos, si no también, del mundo entero- Cada palabra, cada pequeño detalle, quedaba grabado por las cámaras que trasmitían en vivo para las personas, quienes verían como ocurriría todo- Como ya saben, hace años se desato una guerra en la cual se usó parte de Kalos como base para otras grandes naciones, y tras un tiempo no que nada más que cenizas, de las cuales resurgimos y triunfamos, pero a un costo altísimo, mis abuelos junto con su pueblo fueron masacrados, pero mi padre, mi padre jamás se rindió ante las adversidades y las desgracias que alguna vez asolaron Kalos, salió adelante, reclamo las tierras que alguna vez se nos arrebataron y volvió a unificar a Kalos!- Lysson ahora parecía tener al público comiendo de su mano, pero pronto descubrirían que tras estas palabras, se hallaba el fuego, pues a la vez que Lysson seguía hablando, se escuchaba algo, un ruido mecánico, todos concluyeron que se trataba del escenario abriéndose, algo normal tomando en cuenta que estaba en las funciones de la máquina, pero nadie se esperó lo que estarían apunto de ver-. Es hora de una nueva era en la que nosotros renazcamos tal y como lo hizo mi padre, pero con la diferencia de que seamos nosotros los que se levanten en contra de la desigualdad y la injusticia que se vive cada día, a cada hora de cada año, compañeros, ¡Es la hora de que Kalos emerja y se convierta en un poder que nadie podrá superar jamás!- Aquel lugar quedo hundido en el silencio cuando aquellas figuras se hicieron presentes en el escenario, Xero, aquel hombre acusado de usar la ciencia para fines bélicos y acompañado por soldados de Flare, pero aquello no había sido el motivo por el cual todos estaban tan horrorizados-¡El poder de Kalos por fin me permitirá cumplir mi sueño de crear un mundo en paz, y empezare por cortar de raíz la maldad de este mundo!- La figura de un hombre que era sostenido por los soldados de Flare fue reconocida al instante, uno de los hombres más buscados del mundo, líder de una de las organizaciones criminales más despreciadas del mundo y acusado de incontables crímenes, Sakaki Giovanni, el dirigente del equipo Rocket, capturado y a merced del hombre parado detrás del podio.

-… Lysson… Eres un maldito cobarde…- Siseo aquel hombre con furia, mientras levantaba la cabeza, su cuerpo, estaba totalmente desecho, la tortura fue un chiste a comparación con lo que le hicieron- Mal nacido, juro que voy a-uh!- Una patada al estómago fue lo que recibió antes de poder siquiera terminar su amenaza. Lysson dejo de mirar a la audiencia para concentrar su atención en aquel hombre, avanzo hasta quedar justo detrás del líder de los Rocket y sacar del interior de su abrigo lo que solo podía ser un arma, y sin vacilar, apunto el arma a la parte posterior de su cabeza, todo el mundo miraba horrorizado y en silencio lo que sería recordado por siempre como la gran desgracia de Kalos-. Se acabó para ti, ya nunca más podrás cometer maldades Giovanni, esta es nuestra despedida viejo amigo… Au revoir…- Fue el último "consuelo" que le dio a aquel magullado hombre, quien no dijo nada, él no se arrepentía de ninguna acción echa, ni lamentaba ninguna decisión en su vida… Lo siguiente que él, y el resto de los presentes vieron, fue rojo… Un gran grito no se hizo esperar por parte de una mujer en la audiencia de distinguidos reporteros, seguido del caos y el miedo, cientos de elementos del quipo Flare armados aparecieron por la misma puerta por la que había pasado Lysson minutos antes, apuntando sus armas a la gente impidiéndoles escapar, Lysson les dio la orden de no dispararles pues aun los necesitaba, pues el mensaje debía difundirse de alguna forma.

\- La era de los Flare, comienza ahora…-

Fin del prólogo – Sig. Episodio: "Así mueren los jóvenes, y así nacen los Héroes"


End file.
